The five times they were interrupted
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Post S2 finale. All Mindy wants to do is get it on with her boyfriend. Her colleagues are making it ridiculously difficult.


**AN: Yes, I am writing for yet another fandom. I just finished watching the first two seasons of **_**The Mindy Project**_** on Netflix today, and then someone on Tumblr suggested I write some **_**Mindy**_** fic, and I did. I just couldn't resist. MindyxDanny is too perfect, and I love the interactions between everyone at the practice. Please enjoy ;)**

**The five times they were interrupted…**

**One. Jeremy**

All she wanted was ten minutes alone to make out with her boyfriend in the break room. And how much did she love being able to call Danny that at last? Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!

"Are you going to keep saying _boyfriend_ over and over again? Because there are better things we could be doing-"

Mindy cut him off with her lips, pulling him down and shutting him up, because he might be her boyfriend (_boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!_), but he was still Danny, so ninety percent of what came out of his mouth _still_ infuriated her.

The handle of the fridge was digging uncomfortably into her back, and Mindy broke their kiss – a difficult feat to accomplish with how tight Danny was pressed up against her, his fingers digging into her ass. But she managed it.

"Back, handle, move," was all she said, and that was all it took for Danny to spin them around and heft her onto the table. Not only a much more comfortable position, but also much more convenient for kissing purposes. They resumed their kissing, and Mindy felt his hands drift up her back, had to bite back a giggle when he clumsily tried, and failed, to undo her bra clasp through her shirt.

"Danny I – oh, God! I eat on that table!"

The voice, accented and clearly distressed, broke Mindy and Danny apart. He sprung back from her and Mindy hopped off the table, nearly falling flat on her face. Danny caught her, helped her straighten up, and then removed his hands as though he'd been burned.

"Dr. Reed!" Mindy said, and her voice was just a little too high as she straightened her shirt, for once happy that Danny's ineptitude with bras meant he hadn't managed to get hers undone. "We were just uh…"

"Practicing!" Danny interjected, meeting her gaze with an alarmed one of her own.

"That's right!" Mindy agreed, nodding frantically and trying to straighten the hair that Danny's eager fingers had mussed beyond the point of repair. "We were just practicing for a uh… demonstration."

"A demonstration! That's right… a demonstration of-"

"Of what?" Jeremy interjected with exasperation and rolled eyes. "The varied methods of procreation? You're together. We're all very happy. But please keep it away from public locations. Really, the table on which I eat."

Jeremy had become distracted with looking at the table with despair, as though he could somehow cleanse it of the actions it had just been part of with his eyes.

"Of course!" Mindy agreed edging around the other doctor, Danny right next to her. "Private places. For sure."

She wasn't sure Jeremy noticed their exit, but she did notice the way he entered the break room with a wariness he'd never used previously from that day on.

**Two. Peter**

"Look, all I'm saying is that space could put to better use than housing your shoes."

"Seriously, are you trying to lose all kissing privileges?" Mindy demanded, pulling back from the kisses she'd been plying Danny with in an attempt to get him to stop complaining about her perfectly respectable shoe collection. "Because those shoes? They're a necessity."

"No one needs fifty pairs of nearly identical pumps, Mindy," Danny responded in what he clearly thought was a reasonable argument, but Mindy recoiled and gave him a look of insult.

"Excuse me? I do not own a single pair of identical shoes. I even refuse to buy ones I really like in multiple colors, and I have encountered some shoes I _really_ like."

"Please. Half of them are black and basically the same as the other black shoes. Just because they have a different name on them does _not_ make them different."

"Well then. I'll take these great black shoes that my calves look _awesome_ and use them to take _this_" – she motioned up and down the length of her body – "awesome bod back to my office. And you can have a room that's clear of heels all to yourself."

"Oh, come on, Min!" Danny whined getting up to grab her hand as she sauntered (and _yes_, it was a saunter – it was sexy and hot, a clear saunter) toward the door and whirled her back into his chest. Mindy's hands came up to catch herself against him, feeling the hardness of his chest and she felt her righteous indignation begin to fade as she ran her hands along it.

"Uh… I was… shoes! Yes!" she nodded and went to push herself away from him, only to find that instead her hands ran down his chest and over his stomach. He smirked, and Mindy narrowed her eyes, finding herself able to work some of that indignation back up, even while she was practically petting him. "Shoes! They're important to me, Danny. I am a hot, young piece of ass, and I need those shoes to show off all my assets properly."

"Okay," Danny replied, and Mindy knew him well enough to know he was just humouring, that the argument would inevitably come up again, but that was sort of part of the charm of their relationship. "Your shoes are important. And they _do_ show off your ass great, so just stop talking and kiss me."

"I said assets-"

"Shut up, Min."

Mindy hummed into his mouth, choosing to let him kiss her rather than reply. Her hands drifted up and she began to undo his shirt. And apparently Danny had _really_ enjoyed what the heels did to help show off her ass, because he let her, something Danny had always been strictly against – undressing in the workplace.

She had his shirt unbuttoned and pushed down his arms when the door burst open.

"Okay, Danny. You have to put on your shirt, and Mindy has to come with me."

Danny and Mindy jumped in surprise at the interruption, their heads knocking painfully into each other.

"Oh my God, my nose!" Mindy said pressing her hands over the body part in question. "I think I broke my nose. What the hell, Peter?"

"Let me see," Peter peeled Mindy's hands from her face before Danny hip checked him away to take a closer look himself.

"It's not broken," he assured her after a moment of delicately pressing the skin around it. She knew he did it just for her, because Danny could be weirdly sweet for such a grumpy old man. If it had been broken, he would have known it immediately.

"Are you sure?" Mindy asked, partly because she had to, it was just her nature, and partly because she simply liked being touched by Danny.

"He's sure," Peter replied, reaching out to grab Mindy's hand. "Now come on. I have a relationship emergency, and I need your help."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Danny replied, grabbing Peter by the arm and leading him to the door. "It's what you do before entering an office that _doesn't belong to you_."

He slammed the door shut behind the other doctor and turned back to Mindy.

"Where were we?" he asked with a grin, framing her face with his hands and leaning down to kiss her again.

"Come on Mindy!" Peter called through the door, interrupting them before they could kiss again. "What ever happened to chicks before dicks?"

"He does know that only works if he's a woman too, right?" Danny asked, leaning his forehead against hers. Mindy brought her hands up to rest them over his.

"Yeah, I don't think he cares," she replied.

"Mindy!" Peter whined, and Mindy sighed, breaking away from Danny.

"I had better take care of that."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, walking away to sit at his desk. "We still on for tonight? Moving another one of your mountains of boxes into my apartment?"

"You know it. Only two more full of shoes," Mindy replied with a quick grin as she opened the doors.

"You're kidding, right?" Danny asked, straightening in his seat.

"See you tonight, Babe."

"You're kidding, right Min?"

Mindy's answer was a laugh.

**Three. Morgan and Tamra**

One of the best things about living in an apartment your boyfriend owned? When you decided to move in with him you could take as long as you wanted to move all your boxes into his apartment.

Also, two different apartments where you could have sex. A change of scene could do great things for the libido.

"You're watching the movie out of the corner of your eye," Danny said, breaking away from her with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I would think I'd be a little more interesting than _When Harry Met Sally_."

"It's Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan. _Nothing_ is more interesting… except maybe Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. But it's a tough call."

Danny sat up, smart enough to realize that he couldn't, in fact, compete with the incredible chemistry they were witnessing on the television, and picked up the bowl of popcorn he had discarded on the coffee table. Mindy reached out blindly, groping for a handful, and Danny moved the bowl into reach for her.

"You know, when I said we should take a night off from moving in your apartment, this wasn't quite what I had in mind," Danny admitted.

"Please, you love this kind of thing. Staying in for the night, watching some TV. You hate people, remember?"

"I don't hate you."

Okay, Mindy may have melted a little at that.

And she may have begun to feel him up a little as a reward.

By the time the movie ended, Mindy found out that Danny _could_ actually distract her from her romantic comedies, and she had her shirt off and was well on her way to being out of her skirt by the time the credits began to roll.

Then she heard a clatter.

"Did you hear that?" she asked in alarm, pushing a shirtless Danny off of her so she could sit up and look around.

"It was probably a bird hitting the window or something," Danny replied, leaning back in to kiss her again, his hand drifting down to her skirt. Mindy leaned back, letting her eyes drift shut once more.

Then she heard it again.

"Okay, definitely not a bird," Danny said, this time looking as alarmed as Mindy.

"I have a baseball bat under the couch," Mindy said.

"You have a – _why_ do you have a baseball bat under your couch?"

"Don't ask questions, Danny! Just get the bat!" Mindy responded, and Danny reached under the couch to grab the weapon in question.

"Huh… aluminum. Good heft, too," Danny mused, holding up the bat. He stood and gave it a couple of slow practice swings. "Good choice."

"Of course it is. I'm known for my good choices."

Danny's answering look told her what he thought of that, and Mindy huffed angrily in response.

"I chose _you_, didn't I?"

The look morphed into a slow smile, and Mindy smirked back, feeling smug. It wasn't just anyone that could make Danny look like that. Just her, really.

Another clatter interrupted the moment, and Mindy wished she could had the guts to charge up to whoever it was that had entered her apartment and hit them for ruining one of those slow smiles. Instead, she stuck close to Danny as he eased his way in the direction of the kitchen, where the clattering was coming from.

He jumped into the room with a yell, bringing the bat down.

Morgan yelled back in reply, throwing his arms up over his face and dropping the pan he had been holding.

"Don't kill me, Dr. C! Please don't kill me! I'm too young and good looking to die like this!"

"Morgan? What the hell are you doing here?" Mindy demanded, pushing her way past Danny to glare at the nurse. "_How _the hell are you here?"

"I made a copy of your key," Morgan replied. "And thanks for stopping your swing, Dr. C. I thought the two of you would be at his place, so I let myself in."

"In what world did you think making a copy of my key would be okay?" Mindy asked, but as he did most questions about his inappropriate actions, Morgan just ignored it.

"I was making an omelette. Did either of you want an omelette?"

"Hey Morgan are those omelettes almost – oh, hey Dr. L. Dr. C."

Mindy closed her eyes against her sudden headache when she saw Tamra enter from the direction of the bedroom, dressed only in a male shirt that belonged to…

"Is that my shirt?" Danny asked incredulously, looking down at Mindy. "Is she wearing my shirt?"

"I stole it so I could sleep in it. I like being surrounded by your scent – and none of that is important, because you broke into my apartment, Morgan!"

"He had a key," Tamra pointed out in that way of hers that somehow made the most ridiculous things seem perfectly reasonable. "And if this is about the shirt, Dr. L, I can just give it back."

She began to pull the shirt off, and Mindy held her hands up in a warding motion.

"Don't worry about it, Tamra. You can keep it, I'll just steal another one."

"What-" Danny began, but Mindy just raised her voice and continued over top of him.

"But you can't enter my apartment with your illegally obtained key, Morgan. Aren't you and Tamra staying together now?"

"A guy was shot outside and now the police lights are really ruining the mood," Tamra replied, and Mindy took a deep soothing breath.

"Of course they are. Well…" she looked between the two and then took another breath, because what could she say that would get through to them? Nothing, that's what she could say. "You know what, fine. You can stay the night here. We'll go back to Danny's. Right, Danny?"

Danny looked ready to argue, so Mindy dug her elbow into his ribs and he let out a hiss.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. My place. Let's go."

"But the omelettes," Morgan argued. "I make a really mean omelette. You have to try it, Dr. L."

Ten minutes later, Mindy and Danny found themselves sitting at the table eating omelettes with Morgan and Tamra at midnight.

Mindy wasn't quite sure how this had become her life.

**Four. Betsy**

Danny had been in Florida for three days with Jeremy at a conference that Mindy and Peter hadn't been able to go to, left behind to hold down the fort. So the second Danny walked into the practice the day of his return, he found himself dragged into the ladies room, his lips attacked by Mindy's.

"This is one hell of a welcome."

"It's been three days. That's like twenty-one in dog days," Mindy replied between hungry kisses. "That's way too long."

Danny was sure there was some sort of logic in there, but it was Mindy logic and he didn't feel like trying to figure it out when he could grab handfuls of her ass and pull her against him and kiss her instead.

"Do you think we could make it a quickie?" Danny asked, pulling away to eye both the toilet and the sink with consideration, wondering which would be better. Mindy hit his arm hard, and Danny recoiled, rubbing the wounded spot and looking at her with surprise.

"Ew, Danny. I'm not having sex with you in the practice bathroom," Mindy pulled back and pushed her hair over her shoulders. "That's disgusting."

"But making out is fine?" Danny replied, and he found himself giving her a genuine smile as he ran his fingers into her hair. He had missed her, he realized, her and her crazy Mindy logic. When was the last time he had really _missed_ someone?

He wasn't sure that he ever had, even in the early, good days of his marriage to Christina.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mindy asked, her hands smoothing the front of his shirt, and Danny enjoyed the feeling of her hands against him, even through his shirt.

"Like what?" Danny asked, leaning down for another kiss. Mindy's answer was lost in the kiss as they got lost in each other. She was right. Twenty-one dog days _was_ too long to go with just phone calls, and he wondered if that made him sad, that he couldn't go three days without missing his girlfriend.

God, she was making him a sap.

They were standing there, swaying back and forth kissing, when the door opened suddenly, the door knob ramming into Danny's lower back.

"Ow! Crap, that hurts."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Dr. C," Betsy said, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "I am so, so – what are you doing in the girl's room? With Dr. L… ohmygod! Were you two… ohmygod. I'm so sorry. I'll just, I am _so _sorry."

"Calm down, Betsy. We weren't doing _that_. C'mon. In the bathroom? Why does everyone seem to think I'd be okay with that?"

"Mindy, could we worry about people's opinion of you later? Like after you make sure there's no permanent damage done to my back?"

"Oh, get over it, Danny," Mindy replied with rolled eyes, but she pulled his shirt out of his pants to look at his back, poking around delicately. "It's not even going to bruise."

"It will definitely bruise."

"No it won't."

"I'm just gonna… go. Somewhere else," Betsy said, but neither of them heard her as she made her escape, too busy arguing.

"There's no way that is _not_ going to bruise. Maybe there's some internal damage-"

"Please, you big baby. There isn't _any_ damage."

Just another day at the practice.

**Five. Beverley**

They had fallen into desperation. No one ever knocked, Jeremy always watched them like a hawk if they even _looked_ at the break room wrong, and after Betsy had been forced to use the midwives' washroom due to one of their arguments, that was off limits as well.

They were in the hot pipe room.

It was the only option left. And as long as they were careful not to actually come into contact with the hot pipe, it actually worked pretty well.

"God you're hot," Danny murmured against her lips as he ran his hands under her shirt, along the skin of her back.

"I know, right?" Mindy replied into his lips, and he gave a chuckle, his hands coming out to frame her face, and it made Mindy melt against him. She loved it when he kissed her like that. She loved his hands. They were so big and male and _Danny_.

He pressed her against one of the walls, and it reminded Mindy of their first kisses in the airplane bathroom, the way he had told her _I'm the boss_, and how it had made her feel all sorts of things she had never attributed to Danny until that moment.

"Oh, are you two going at it again?"

They froze at the voice and slowly broke apart. Mindy looked over Danny's shoulder, to where Beverley was making her way to the pipe, a pair of… were those _underwear_ in her hands?

They were, and she put them on the pipes before turning back to them.

"Well, don't let me stop you. I just needed to let my panties dry a bit, and it seems to work for Morgan." At Mindy's wide eyed look, Beverley just scoffed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not like I haven't seen everything you have to offer. I watched the video."

"What? That was taken down!" Mindy looked at Danny with wide-eyed panic. "That was taken down! Only Peter knew."

Beverley made her way out of the room with a chuckle that sounded more like an evil cackle to Mindy's ears. Danny tried to calm her down, but Mindy shoved away from him and left.

"Beverley, you get back here! That video was removed!"

Danny sighed and leaned against the wall looking down at his pants and sighing.

"I hate this place," he said, as though his erection would answer. He sighed again and looked up, his eyes coming to land on the underwear on the pipe, and his pants suddenly got looser as he picture them on their owner. "God, do I hate this place."

**Bonus: The time they weren't interrupted**

"That was amazing," Mindy stated, lying on her back next to Danny. He turned his head to look at her, and if his smile was a little smug… well, she would let him get away with it this once. Because it had been amazing.

"You weren't half bad yourself," Danny replied, and Mindy's hand shot out to hit his shoulder. "Hey, that was a compliment!"

"Not _half bad_? That is not a compliment. And I rocked your world. You're ruined for all other women after me." She rolled onto her side, resting her head on her palm and watching him.

"Yeah," Danny agreed seriously, his hand coming out to brush some hair away from her face. "You really have."

Mindy gulped and looked into his serious eyes, her smile feeling a little uncertain.

"Well," she said, taking another swallow because the look in his eyes was making her feel all sorts of things. "I guess it's a good thing that there won't be anyone after me. So it won't matter."

Danny smiled and pulled her down, rolling them over so he rested on his arms above her and kissing her deeply. Mindy moaned into his mouth and buried her fingers in his hair.

"I love you," he said, pulling back briefly.

"I love you, too," she replied, and she knew her smile was huge and bright, but that was how it was meant to be. Because he made her feel bright and happy and on top of the world.

And when they went for round two, there were no interruptions.

Danny's place really was the best place to get it on.

**AN: As I said, this is my first venture into **_**Mindy**_** fic, so please be kind. But also be honest. Let me know if I can improve anything. Or if there was anything you really enjoyed. I love to hear from readers!**


End file.
